Naruto: The legacy of the Namikaze
by Potterformers
Summary: in Authors page
1. Pre Pro

**Naruto:**

**The legacy of the Namikaze.**

_**Preface and Prologue:**_

Not many of the Konoha inhabitance knew the Fourth Hokage was: married with a kid, many also never knew the true legacy of the Namikaze was not the because of the creation of the Rasengan or the Flying thunder god technique, nor had they known that the Fourth child, a son in none another than - Naruto Uzumaki and that he is about to stumble on to his fathers secret and retake the legend, now we enter Kamen Rider Nine-tails.

Grumbling about student favoritism by his sensei Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki decide to head for the Shinobi Library and use the one thing he kept hidden from the outside world: his rank 250 I.Q. to research ways of getting himself threw the finals of the chuunin exams, though but first Naruto had rid himself of the seal on his Chakra network and so with that in mind, he begins to run threw a series of hand seals starting with: Dragon before finishing with: Lion and then commanded, "Sealing Jutsu," and pausing while his chakra built and molded right before remarking, "Purge of the unnatural," causing Orochimarus Five Ponged Elemental Seal to glow and shoot off his body and embed themselves into his apartment wall, before felt his familiar red and blue chakra properly circulating around his body, while backing out after.

(A.N. the Sealing Jutsu: Purge of the unnatural, does not effect the Bijuu seals used to contain the tailed beast.)

1 hour later, Naruto reawakens and begins leave his apartment for the library. Meanwhile in the tailed-beast seal, Kurama the Nine-tailed Kitsune, was grateful for the release of the seal, as it had been giving the fox a migraine and so he decides its time to thank him, by sending him to his parents house and their Library, so he directional impulses to Naruto threw his Chakra network. Now back outside Naruto began to fall into a trance, whom then stealth fully covered the distance between the apartment where he lived and the Namikaze compound.

Naruto once at the gate of the Namikaze compound bit his thumb and swiped it along the seal on the door (in a spiral formation), the different unlocking noises to sound and the front door to open. Then once the doors opened, the Kurama controlled Naruto, effectively led his host inside, the main walls of the complex and then threw the corridors of the house to the family, before letting control return his host, which he blinks and looks around, as he takes in his new surroundings, Naruto begins to mutter, "Where am I?" then keeps going with, "This is not the Shinobi library, though it's clearly a library, it looks as if its belongs to an important person," and that was when he worse interrupt by the arrival of a new voice from a seal (animate) framed portrait of the Fourth Hokage saying, "It does! You son, welcome home," (A.N. think of wizarding portraits from Harry Potter when an animation seal is placed.) causing Naruto to whip around at high speeds, to where the voice was and he stared at the picture, seeing not only the Fourth Hokage but a red headed women watching him and he basically started to gape at them, while they simply observed with amusement and then Naruto black out again.

Time lapsed 5 hours before Naruto regained consciousness and the seal animated portrait waited patiently until he woke up, so their could explain things and help with his training. Then another time lapse of 10 hours, Naruto had now knew that: he was Minato's son and his mother was named Kushina Uzumaki, as well how Kushina keep her maiden name for protection and finally of how it was now his turn to carry on the legacy of the Zector Kamen Riders, and then Kushina said, "Now son we can help get stronger to protect the village help realize your dreams in becoming Hokage, but for now lets us begin with the chuunin exams," pausing to think something over and continued on with, "And you can start by activating the time-dilation seals, so we can help master the more trickier techniques," before looking her son over, as he preformed the task flawlessly and then she made a proclaiming finish of, "now the first thing we need you to do is, GET YOU OUT OF THAT EARLY WARNING DETECTION DEVICE YOU CALL AN OUTFIT," in a tone that meant no arguments.

Now a time lapse of 5 months under the seals and Naruto now sporting: a red short sleeved cloak hemmed with charcoal black fire, over a black leather jacket and pants piped with burnt orange and the kanji for 'wind' printed in white on a fire orange dot located on his left chest (A.N. think of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm ninja form outfits with orange replacing the respective ranger colors.) was now practicing his bo staff kata, using the staff of his Henshin device, while being overlooked by: the portrait of his parents and the Zector mech of his Henshin device - which during the chakra absorbing process Naruto had channeled the chakra of the nine-tail to make it sentient, to correct him when he made a sloppy move or stepped into a stance incorrectly. While outside of the seals and only 3 weeks had gone by, 2 individuals were given strange scrolls, with special seal that only they could break and their names are: Hiashi Hyuga and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was a scroll on the battle plans and objection of which the mentioned battle plans depicted: the hostel takeover of Konoha by the Uchiha clan, and Sarutobi immediately knew of its authenticity, as he seen the handwriting of the author before. While Hiashi was given a contract from the Hyuga clan elders to the Raikage in the village: Kumo, detail their joint plan in giving access to his daughters – Hinata – bedroom and allow them to take her for their Bloodline reproduction program and it was to say he was furious to be an understatement, when recognize the handwriting of the elder whom wrote up the contract.

Then back to Naruto as he began to train in his chakras natural affinity, which surprisingly was all of them, due to his rare family ability: the rose of elements, with is identified as a flash of every color in the world – including black and white.

(Final authors note. The time dilation seals don't affect a person physical age.)


	2. Results of training

_**Chapter 1-Results of training**_

On the outside of the seal, the genin was just finishing up their training - while Naruto had mastered all he needed for the exams and a little extra: the Blood style – Ichor of Life (Knowing the snake faced from the forest tried for a resurrection) and the chakra merging training with Kurama, gaining his tailed beast chakra mode, while still having time to sign a toad summoning contract (Minato kept a second copy in his home), where most of the genin had no way of training in a similar manner to Naruto, except Sasuke whom also received a scroll from the yet unknown to him by Naruto (he discovered it along the plans that were sent to the Hokage and Hyuga): a contract scroll of summoning magical reptiles, from Manda who is a Basilisk to Ryugon the Lord of Dragons, which he sign and trained to fight for the right to summon them and their kin, the effect also allowed Sasake to enter Dragon sage mode (A.N. Sasuke sage mode gives him the appearance similar to Devil Jin Kazama in the CGI Tekken movie.)

Time lapse 5 months in the seal, Naruto was now seen practicing a new Jutsu: Wind style; Lion Gale force wall – but he was having some difficulty with the chakra requirements, as it would either be too draining on his chakra or to weak to really block anything, after another time lapse of 2 hours however: Naruto was found in his living reading a book on the differently created wind type Jutsu, thinking about his feelings for Sakura and how she truly fit into his life in Konoha, and how he truly felt about the women in his life, namely: Hinata Hyuga and Naruto had found Hinata to be more attractive and smarter than Sakura (whom has weird taste in her men: Sasuke been the prime example), also while he acted oblivious, Naruto new of her crush of him, but didn't feel it was in her best interests to allow her to act on it. Until now that is. (A.N. when I said he mastered all, he had but they still required refining.)

A short time later and, "Wind style: Lion Gale Force Wall," was sounded off by the Naruto in the training yard, causing a loud lions roar, as the wind in the yard begins to pick up and formed into a large wall of wind, the tempest then picked up and became a flatten out lions' face. After the last successful attempt of the jutsu, Naruto moved on to the next and after flipping threw many hand signs/seals he commanded, "Lightning style: Static Palms," then threw a opened hand gesture in a slapping motion, sending several electrical hands towards a targeting dummy and amputating it from the waist up.

Meanwhile on mount Tatsu, a dragon-like human figure was practicing his new newly developed skills, "Dragon style:" he stated, before ending with, "Frost Fire Ball Jutsu," causing himself to breathe out a large ball of crimson fire, that jetted towards his target and the second the target was engulfed with the fire, it turned to ice, before he then move threw another series hand signs, before commanding, "Dragon style: Earth Fire Ball Jutsu," launching this time a golden yellow orb of fire, with incinerated the target, before it was entombed in a pile of sand, it was then that another figure entered the area and said, "Sasuke, training is complete, curse seal was removed and your path to justice has been lit for you, so go and win your exams, but remember always keep training," the dragon-like human figure began revert to normal, the reveal he was wearing: a red shirt under a black leather jacket and black leather Shinobi pants which had a jagged fire design on the left leg starting from the shin and finishing at the hem, with black Shinobi combat boots. After turning, Sasuke says, "Thank you for your training, Master," and fire teleports to Konoha. Then back with a Naruto clone who had gone to Mount Myōboku, for training in Sage Jutsu with the elder Summoning Toads, dispersed sending all taught knowledge to the original.

(A/N. Sasuke now has Jin Kazamas entire.)

Then back in Konoha, Sasuke appeared back in his Family estate, while Naruto received all of the information from his dispersed clone and went back to work, fiddling with his bike, while Sasuke headed for the Uchiha archives to the research into his families extinction. Now on a large dirt path, leading in a ring road around, there was a loud unworldly roar, that broke up the peace and serenity of the country side as Naruto practiced controlling his newly made motor bike – a KTM (insert whatever model you think is awesome) modified with different activatable seals for: stealth missions, long distance traveling and Flight. Now with Orochimaru, who was now feeling the effects of the removal of the curse seal he placed on Sasuke, "Rrraaaggghhh!" he had roared, as it echoed threw the air, "My precious seal on Sasuke-kun, it's gone but how nothing can release it," as goes over the thoughts of his previous curses: the Dog collar seal place on Tayuya, Virus seal on Kimimaro, the muscle seal on Jirobo, the Chakra enhancement seal on Kidomaru and the Demon mark 1 seal on both Ukon and Sakon, before finally resting his mind the mark 2 version – stage 1 version on Sasuke, then finally screaming again, when he realized that the Sage Jutsu training is capable of removing the seals.

Now the moment has arisen, the Chuunin exams finals are finally here and all the hopeful genins including Sasuke (Kakashi was convinced by Sasuke to get him there early) were there, waiting for the crowd to take their assigned seats. While in the crowd, a fully healed Hinata – sporting a new wardrobe similar to Naruto (but complemented her assets) that was piped with lavender and the dot on her chest was of the Byakugan iris design, while been teamed with slight over-skirt feature, was sitting down in her seat looking over the crowd at the contestants, where her eyes immediately feel on Naruto, finally made the connections of whom sent her the outfit 3 days ago and then immediately started blushing thinking, '_Does this mean he's beginning to notice me?_' while the Jonin ninjas were all thinking, '_Well Naruto had now sees what it takes to be a ninja_,' while a more then a few girls became pink cheeked as they stared at the tight leather across Naruto but, all thinking, '_I wonder if he'd let my tame his demon_,' it was then that the examiner entered via a puff of smoke and began to call, "Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga please remain in the field and the rest of you, please move to the observation area," as the rest left the area, leaving Neji and Naruto.

"You may as well give up," said Neji, as he surveyed his opponent before continuing with, "Fate has already decided this battle," it was then that his opponent gave a foxy grin and replied, "So you see my whooping your ass back to the academy," before stepping into a highly offensive Taijutsu stance of: Frog Fu, while in the Kage box, the Hokage and the Kazekage (Orochimaru) looked on in shock recognition of the style both thinking, '_Who has been training you, Naruto/ Naruto-kun_,' while in the spectator seats: Hinata had gripped her heart thinking, '_Naruto-kun be careful_,' Neji back in then clenched his fist in fury saying, "You have no chance of winning," before pausing, as he entered Gentle Fist Taijutsu form and continues, "Because no matter how much you train: any number times by zero is zero," "While that is true Neji, a ninja best weapon is the element of deception," Naruto retorted, as they gave their nods to the Procter Hayate Gekkō (it had been someone else whom spied on the sand team and died) whom went ahead and yelled, "Begin."

Once Gekkō had called, "Begin," Naruto and Neji slowly circled each other, with none moving offensively, until Naruto being as impulsive as he is, charged at inhuman speeds towards Neji, but that was slightly short lived as his opponent dodged his first fist thrust, not expecting a hidden second strike as it had sent him flying into the wall behind him, much to the shock of the crowd (especially the Hyuga elders [whom were working on ways to undermine their clan]). After Neji returned to his feet, he was thinking, '_I'm sure I'd dodged that attack and where did that second attack come from?_' in confusion, before he then activated his bloodline (it had been deactivated because he'd feel it to be unnecessary) to see something almost blinded him: Naruto was absorbing vast amounts of chakra, in small burst and funneling it into secondary limbs that hung invisibly, beside his hands.

Back with Naruto, whom dropped into a lower stance of Frog Fu and waited for Neji's next move, he didn't need to wait long, as Neji charged calling out, "8 Trigrams, 2 palms," throwing out two consecutive opened handed strikes, where Naruto out of nowhere draws a baton sized pole out and while channeling chakra threw it, to increase the size of it to a quarterstaff, spun it to guard against the strikes, before promptly and immediately moving into a guard stance of the staff kata he learnt: staff facing downwards and feet a shoulders length apart. Next to happen was that Neji returned to his original position 2 yards away, though not that it did him much good as Naruto gave an upward swing, with the command, "Wind Style; Cleaving wind," throwing a clear greenish colored crescent of sharpen air at Neji, before he vanishing into thin air, while Neji himself jumped sideways out of the way and then Naruto reappeared overhead with his staff now glowing and arcing with silver energy, before bringing the staff down to the ground commanding, "Lightning style; Eclipsing shockwaves," as he drove the staff into the earth, causing ripples of thunder to advance on Neji, who expertly time his jumps to avoid the waves of energy.

While up the observation box, Sasuke looked on with shock as: his team member pull off a number of jutsus without using a single hand sign and made it look like he'd been doing it for years. Back in the action, Naruto thrusted an end of his staff forward and stated, "Light Style; Hyper Beam Gun," blasting a wide beam of light at Neji, whom swiveled around it before while commanding, "8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation," then promptly spinning into a large dome of chakra, causing the Hyper Beam to redirect itself back at Naruto, where Naruto slammed his free hand into the ground intoning, "Dark style; Black Void Wall," manipulating his shadow into a dense 3 inch thick wall and allowed the beam to enter mass, before closing, but in that time Neji had gotten into a new position and informed Naruto, "You are within my range of divination," causing the arena to go black and the symbol of Yin and Yang to appear under him, with several rings and characters surrounding it, then Neji lowered his stance stating, "8 Trigrams; 64 palms," then advanced towards Naruto striking him twice saying, "2 palms," then struck 4 times calling, "4 palms," before then striking 8 times informing, "8 palms," as he then delivered a further 16 hits replying, "16 palms," then after finishing striking Naruto 32 times he said, "32 palms," and finally ending his attack with 64 blows remarking, "8 trigrams; 64 palms," which had closed off all the chakra points Naruto had, causing Naruto to stumble, however Naruto simply regained his footing and form a one handed tiger seal hand sign, before informing Neji, "You've lose Neji, by closing my main chakra points, you've forced my to use this: Jinchūriki Art; Tailed Beast Chakra Form," it was then that a golden fire licked his body, engulfing his form and open his points, then it was over as Naruto vanished in a straight up dash and finally attacked Neji from all side growling, "Tailed Beast Blast Bullets," causing a stricken Neji to drop into unconsciousness.


	3. The problem arises

_**Chapter 2-The problem arises**_

As Neji fell to the ground, 5 cloaked figures were watching in pride from the stands and then 1 spoke up, "That's one fine boy you have," in a sharp whisper, while directing his attention to the couple sitting beside him, "Minato, Kushina," ending, while the named two wore the looks of pride and replied, "Yes he is Hashirama-Sama," together, as the remaining 2: Mito Uzumaki-Senju and Tobirama Senju, while the one to first speak was Hashirama Senju. Since the 5 were revived by Naruto, and told why it was so:

Ninja Art Summoning; Flashback Memory Jutsu

_A month before the exams under the seals, Naruto was seen meditating on the outside while on the inside, Naruto and Kurama were bouncing ideas back and forth, disguising the appearance of Orochimaru and what his plans could be, aside from the obvious Konoha's domination, as it was more of putting forth ideas on how he'd go about doing so, with Kurama saying that Orochimaru knew the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation, while Naruto would suggest people he'd revive and then figure a way to stop it from happening all together, that was when Kurama explained that all Jinchūriki could use the art of the gods called Kami Art and then went on to explain the jutsus of that subset and that gave Naruto the idea of reviving the 5 warriors that are most likely to be used._

_After time skipping 4 days of preparations, Naruto and 5 of his elemental clone (they had to be clones of the his targets Elemental Affinities [Wood, Wind and 3 water {Kushina's and Mito's Element is unknown so since they hale from the Hidden Whirlpool village so ergo their element is water, despite the Hot-Headiness}]) while his clones stood in their respectively labeled seals, Naruto began flipping threw the hand signs of each animal which had a Tailed Beast in its roster: Raccoon-Dog, Cat, Turtle, Gorilla, Dolphin-Horse, Slug, Rhino-Beatle, Ox Demon, Fox and finally the 10 tailed beast Tree, while commanding Kurama's chakra to meld with his own and said, "Kami Art:" while shaping the chakra and thrusting towards his clones saying, "True Revival Jutsu," causing the clones to erupted in a pillar of their elements, then after about 10 minutes: the pillar of wood began to recede, followed the three water pillars and finally the wind pillar, leaving in their wake: Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki-Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, to which where the final two looked around in panic, as Naruto notice this he called, "Mum, Dad relax without Madara's _Mangekyō_ Sharingan, Kurama will not harm the village – not that the villages see it that way," Naruto added with a silent afterthought, which gained the attention of all of the new 5 five in the room, but before he was able to explain further, Kushina dashed over to him and brought him into a strangle hold of a hug, while the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Hokages regained their senses and asked, "Where are we? And how are we Alive?" to Naruto, whom asked, "Mum there is time for that later, but right now Konoha is under siege, by Orochimaru," causing Minato and Kushina (she had let go by then) to tense up and then Naruto continued with, "I'd revived you with: Kami Art; True Revival Jutsu, in order to eliminate the chances of the darker version been used by him – Not that getting one parents back wasn't incentive enough?" with the last added as a he had gotten glare from his parents, before answering another question from Mito and then going on to describe his life, leaving behind three extremely pissed Hokages and 2 beyond extremely pissed women._

_After all the angry parties calmed down somewhat, Naruto said, "Okay, now that out of the way lets begin operation: Village protection," to which they all nodded and went on to the planning._

Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Flashback Jutsu

From the Kage booth, Orochimaru was sitting in the Kazekages skin thinking, '_He's a lot more powerful; perhaps I'd marked the wrong one?_' with a little pause to signal his troops, along with those of the Sand village, while thinking, '_No! The Sharingan takes presidents, besides the Nine-tailed fox would stop any and all attempts of possession,_' while looking over the area, to see the next match which was as he requested the line up: Kankaro v.s. Shino, but he then realized the stupidity of his decision, when Kankaro forfeited and then the match of Temari and Shikamaru, which ended in a draw as the latter ran out of charka and Temari wouldn't accept a forfeit.

Now it was time for the final and most anticipated match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand, where both of them shushined to the area grounds, in a swirl of sand and fire respectively. (A/N for this fight, watch the anime. But finishing with the Sasukes new Dragon style; Lightning Dragon punch.) after Sasuke had plunged his black lightning and silver fire coated fist into the protective shell of sand surrounding Gaara, Gaara himself felt something warm run down his should and asked, "What is this feeling?" before his eyes widen in fear, "BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD," was shouted across every dimension in fear, while several masked ninjas began going threw hand seals, before casting the Genjutsu demon illusion; eternal sleep, generating several thousand falling feathers, which was then countered by an unsuspecting source: Naruto who was now seen flying over the field generating golden chakra, while cycling threw the hand signs of: Horse, tiger, snake and bird, before commanding, "Multi-Genjutsu release," flooding his aura threw the crowd, waking the civilians and untrained ninjas, then with another commanding voice Naruto yells, "Everyone evacuate, Konoha is under invasion, this is not a drill," it was then head had to stop, as he a target of a Kunai and was forced to dodge, but he had notice his order was followed by the non-ninjas and then summoned a golden clone with the command, "Jinchūriki Art: Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu," as well as a Sage mode clone with jutsu, 'Sage Art: sage clone jutsu,' before drawing his staff and summoned, "Kurama," with a powerful voice, making a mechanical fox with nine tails fly out of nowhere and land on the staff, making a spear and allowing Naruto to say, "Henshin," while twirling his new formed spear, causing hexagons of orange energy to run up his arms, leading to his shoulders and torso, running down his legs and engulfing his head. Once the energy dissipated, a new figure stood in Narutos place, wearing: a Fox motifed black helmet with burnt orange decals and green compound lenses, a full body suit with orange accented gantlets, chest armor and Greaves, then a robotic voice authorizes, "**Change Nine-Tails**," before the commands his clones.

Meanwhile on the ground, the 5 resurrected ninja prepared for war with: Minato hand a loft a modified 3 tipped kunai, making a katana blade appear and then sliding the blade into a previously unseen holster, while remarking, "Henshin," to which hexagons of silver energy encompassed his waist and then his entire body, then once the glow cleared: Minato was seen in a full black Shinobi body suit, with a silver trim and compound lenses, with commanding voice of, "**Change Shinobi,**" heard robotically. While Minato was changing the others were scattering, and after he finished went to assist the First and Second Hokage with Orochimaru.

Now on to Kurama, who was in pursuit of Gaara and Sasuke, as the sand siblings had retrieved an injured Gaara from the arena and took off, with Sasuke in pursuit under orders from Gecko, while traversing through the trees, located Shino whom was facing against Kankaro and decided to level the playing field, by removing all brush cover so Shino had a good handle on the situation and a target with his, 'Parasitic insects: Swarm,' draining his opponent of chakra, before Kurama went on ahead.

With Sage Mode Naruto and the revived Hokages, as he charged up his; Wind Style: True Rasenshurikin, while his armored father fired off several; Wind Style: Heavenly Piercing Fangs, to weaken the barrier surround the third, before Naruto tossed his jutsu and obliterated the barrier. After the barrier was down, Naruto and the others charged in to find Orochimaru calling, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation," but nothing happened, so Orochimaru tried again with the same results, "What?" he exclaimed, before noticing the audience, 2 of which shed their cloaks to reveal entities that had shocked both him and Sarutobi: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, while the armored member spoke in a familiar tone, "What's wrong? Jutsu not working right!" questioned in a mocking fashion.

Then in the main center of town, Kamen Rider Nine-Tails as he, swung his spear like a staff, deflecting his enemies attacks both: Sound and Sand, when a loud, '**crash,**' of a toppling building sprouted forth several snake heads, that had zipped around in a chaotic fashion, before what seemed like the snake heads tails came out, but not separately as you would think, as the creature was called a hydra. The appearance of the creature, caused the members of Sand and Sound to flee and scatter, while Nine-tails stood there stoically, staring the beast and that is what brought its attention.


End file.
